Llywelyn VII
King of the stag Empire Incumbent Assumed office 25th april 2012 Prime Minister Bryn Ramsey ---- King of Snowdonia Incumbent Assumed office 25th april 2012 Preceded by First to hold Office ---- Lord Protector of the boarders Incumbent Assumed office 25th april 2012 Preceded by First to hold Office ---- King of Montgomereyshire Incumbent Assumed office 25th april 2012 Preceded by Barbara jones (as Mayor) ---- Born 18 september 1995 (age 16) Rainworth,Nottinghamshire Political party Welsh Unionist Party Royal House House of Mathrafal Signature Ryan Davies Ryan Davies VGM MdRr ( styled His Imperial Majesty Ryan, king of Powys) is the current King of the stag Empire. He also serves as King of Snowdonia, Lord Protector of the Boarders, and Commander-in-Chief of the Imperial Military of Powys. He is the head of the House of Mathrafal , and as such, is the titular Prince of The order of Mathrafal , Early Life Edit Ryan was born in the The UK, in Rainworth. Gaining prominence as a politician, he was elected president of the Student Government of Wales as a teenager. A talented student, Ryan gratuated young at the age of sixteen, then gaining a Business degree at the University of Cardiff. In 2009, following the creation of the Welsh Unionist Party (WUP), the federal Welsh government moved to ban the party as 'unconstitutional' under the Strafgesetzbuch. The Party hired a team of lawyers headed by Ryan, who had become a member himself early-on in the Party's lifetime, to lead the defense. After a lengthy battle, the Federal Constitutional Court ruled in favor of the Party, citing Ryan's argument that the party, while politically Political Career Edit Ryan's victory in the case gained him notoriety in the Party, and he was nominated as leader prior to the emergency elections held in Germany in 2009. Promising respite from the global economic crisis, which was having a significant impact on the German economy, the WUP won the elections by a slight majority, Ryan becoming Chancellor. with Michael being elected by the Body Republic as leader. He was subsequently elected King of The stag empire following the Empire's founding on 28 April 2012. On 15 May 2012, a plenipotentiary representing Ryan signed the The Boarders Purchase, which he later ratified. The document established the sale of Rottnest Island by the Republic of Jerna to the King of Powys in perpetuity. The purchase of the island caused some alarm amongst members of the Gweynedd, who worried that Ryan was simply trying to expand his political power without benefiting the Empire as a whole. In order to avoid a constitutional challenge regarding Powys's acquisition of the territory, Ryan orchestrated an arrangement by which he was named Lord Protector of the boarders As a result of Ryan's prevention of Powys's benefit of the acquisition of territory, many Gweynedd members planned a sit-in at the Imperial Palace in protest. Deciding to avoid direct confrontation, Ryan arranged a last-minute diplomatic mission to Italy. Further angered, the Gweynedd illegally impeached Ryan on 21 May. He was replaced with Bryn Ramsey. After gaining the support of many European states, Ryan led an invasion of Powys by the Russian Federation. Bryn, faced with over a million desertions by troops still loyal to Ryan, surrendered unconditionally within six days of the invasion. After regaining the Powys throne in April 2012, launched a reform of the Imperial Military, working with Russian troops to rebuild the nation's damaged infrastructure. On 15 June, Konrad Bartul, the director of the Gwynedd, met with Ryan at the Imperial Palace, where they held a three-hour meeting in which they are believed to have discussed recent terrorist attacks on Powys. Two days later, Ryan ordered plans to be drawn up for an invasion of Snowdonia. War was declared on 30 June. The end of the war came with the Proclamation of the Disestablishment of the Joint Military Command and the establishment of the Kingdom on 25 July. Ryan allowed the Supreme Court of Powys to oversee the trial of Bryn on charges of Treason, rejecting recommendations by the Imperial Council to use emergency powers he had taken under the Constitution to personally oversee the case. Following Bryn's suspended life sentence, Ryan opted to grant him a conditional pardon, revoking his status as a member of the Order of the Gwynedd Category:Individuals